Shipwreck with You
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: Tucker and T’Pol crash on an alien planet on the way back to the Enterprise, many light years away.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shipwreck with You**_

_red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Tucker and T'Pol

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: Tucker and T'Pol crash on an alien planet on the way back to the Enterprise, many light years away.

Day 1

Trip and T'Pol were on their way back from the planet Orion Major. They had spent the last month there observing the native culture of the planet. The people of Orion Major were very human like except for some strange markings that weren't readily visible.

Trip was surprised to be on this away mission, but Star Fleet Command and the Vulcan High Council thought it would be advantageous for him to get more experience dealing with new cultures. Trip had the tendency to over react whenever he saw something he thought was wrong, but was considered quite normal for that culture.

The Vulcans thought that having T'Pol along to work with him and train him would do both of them good. T'Pol had a lot of experience observing new cultures, but lack the experience as a mentor. They thought that if she could mentor the highly volatile Commander Charles Tucker the third, then she could mentor anyone.

The mission had been quite successful. T'Pol had Trip take notes and prepare a report on what he observed each day. She would do the same. Later they would sit down and compare notes at the end of the week and discuss them.

They found themselves in close agreement about most of what they observed of the culture. Trip had even gotten T'Pol to loosen up a bit. He told her she needed to fit in better.

When they left that morning T'Pol had contacted the Enterprise to let them know that she and Commander Tucker were on their way. They anticipated it would take six days for them to reach the rendezvous point.

They were looking forward to returning to the Enterprise and resuming their normal duties. T'Pol also was looking forward to getting out of the clothing she was wearing. It resembled earth clothing of 1890's Earth, long skirts and puffy blouses.

She also was tired of maintaining the additional hair she had during this time. The Doctor had given her an injection that had caused her hair to grow out to two feet in length before slowing down to what was normal. She didn't know how anyone could deal with hair of this length all the time.

Forty eight hours into their return flight the shuttle pod began to vibrate severely. He was losing control.

"T'Pol, I need your help." yelled Trip.

"What is it Charles?" asked T'Pol.

She had gotten in the habit of calling him Charles during their stay on the planet. She couldn't very well call him Commander and she wasn't going to call him a name one would call a dog.

"There's something wrong with the engines. I don't think they're going to last more than another hour. I need you to find me a planet to land on." informed Trip. If there was anyone who could find a planet out here in this vastness of space, it would be T'Pol.

"Come to heading 240 degrees mark four. There is an habitual M class planet thirty minutes away." responded T'Pol.

Trip took the shuttle pod in the direction T'Pol gave him. As they hit the planet's atmosphere he reduced the power. Trip had only enough power to slow them down, but not to prevent them from crashing. They came down in a thick jungle.

They both were knocked out upon crashing. An hour later they were both slow to wake up. "T'Pol are you alright? Did you get off a distress beacon?" asked Trip.

"I seem to be alright Charles. I'm a little sore from landing on something when I fell out of the chair. I did send out a distress call. I don't know if the Enterprise heard it though." replied T'Pol.

"That something you landed on was me." replied Trip as he rubbed his back where T'pol landed on him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shipwreck with You**_

_red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Tucker and T'Pol

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: Tucker and T'Pol crash on an alien planet on the way back to the Enterprise, many light years away.

Day 2

Since they crashed landed on the planet at night they decided to stay put in the shuttle pod until the next morning. However the next day was different. Trip wanted to stay with the shuttle pod. He had been taught to stay with the ship. It would make being rescued easier.

T'Pol on the other hand wanted to leave and find some sign of civilization. She believed they would have a better chance of contacting the Enterprise if they were to find a radio of some sort.

She was sure that no matter how primitive the radio was, she would be able to make capable of contacting the Enterprise..

"We should stay here T'Pol. It's been the tradition on earth to always stay at the crash site. We will be easier to find by the search and rescue teams." argued Trip.

"If you can answer affirmative to any of the following questions, I will consider staying here with you." replied T'Pol.

"Okay T'Pol, I agree." responded Trip. He was sure he could convince her that he was right.

"Can you fix the shuttle to fly again?" asked T'Pol.

"No." replied Trip.

"Can you fix the transmitter and receiver to contact the Enterprise?" asked T'Pol.

"No." replied Trip.

"According to my scans the nearest source of water is twenty miles away. We have four one liter pouches for water. Do you want to make two forty mile hikes a day to replace our drinking water?" informed T'Pol.

"No, not really." replied Trip.

"According to my scans there aren't any readily available food sources. We only have a ten day supply of food in the shuttle. How do you suppose we are going to survive after ten days without food?" asked T'Pol.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead." replied Trip realizing that he was losing the argument very quickly.

"Do I need to point out any other reasons to leave or are you ready to concede that I'm right?" asked T'Pol.

Trip took a good look at her. She had her smug look on her face. She always deny that she showed no emotions, but he knew she did. He had been studying her facial expressions every day for the last year for all the signs of an emotional response.

He had noticed the slight variation in her expression, a raised or crooked eyebrow, a twitch in her lips up or down, how the her eyes darken or lighten, how the her pupils dilated, and how her body responded, such as relaxing or stiffening, spreading her feet in a wider stance, thrusting her chest out.

She was getting pretty easy to read. And right now he could see the smug look on her face letting him know she was right. Well he might as well get it over with and admit it to her that she was right.

"Of course you're right. What was I thinking. You're never wrong." admitted a humbled Trip.

"That's not entirely true Charles, I just make sure I'm not with you when I am." replied T'Pol. Trip knew she was smiling in her own unique way and was having fun at his expense.

"Why don't we gather up everything we're going to need and get going." offered Trip.

"Already done. I packed the food, water, two blankets and a couple phase pistols. Here! You can carry it because you are a Man." smirked T'Pol.

"Thanks, I think." replied Trip thinking about the faint praise she had given him.

T'Pol located a trail with her scanner and they hiked along it until they came upon a small body of water. T'Pol took a scan. The water was potable. They decided to set up camp for the night.

While Trip found some wood to build a fire T'Pol located some edible nuts, berries, and fruit to last a few days. It would help extend their food rations.

That night it got much colder. T'Pol laid down by the fire. She was struggling to stay warm. Trip decided to laid down with her. He pulled the blanket back and spooned himself behind her. He then covered them both with the extra blanket. He pulled her close to him until he totally enveloped her.

"What are you doing Charles?" she asked irritably.

"We need to conserve body heat. I'm trying to make sure you stay warm. With your normal higher body temperature, it's going to be harder for you to keep warm." smiled Trip.

"It's nice of you Charles to be concern, but you don't need to worry about me." she replied sullenly.

"I always worry about you when we are away from the Enterprise. You're too important. What! Are you afraid you might like snuggling with me?" grinned Trip. He's got her now he thought.

"What if I do like snuggling with you Charles?" she answered back. She knew he was teasing her, playing a mind game with her, but she wanted to maintain control of the situation. She wondered jus how far he wanted to go with this little game.

She didn't want Trip to think he was getting the better of her. Besides what he had said about saving body heat was logical. What they were doing was therefore logical. And if she did happen to enjoy his arms around her and his warm body next to her. Wasn't it logical as a woman to enjoy the comfort of a man's arms.

Now it was Trip's turn to be self conscious. Why was it every time he try matching wits with her, he somehow felt like he came out on the losing end? But this time it was okay. He was getting her to admit that she liked having him close to her like a man and a woman. He would thaw out the ice princess yet.

"Go to sleep Polly. Morning will come soon enough." replied Trip not wanting to answer her replied.

"Good night Charles." she replied sleepily.

She like Charles' nick name for her. He had told her during their last away mission that Polly was the earth equivalent for T'Pol. She thought he was making it up, but it was okay. She thought it was his way of showing endearment like when her called him Charles.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shipwreck with You**_

_red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Tucker and T'Pol

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: Tucker and T'Pol crash on an alien planet on the way back to the Enterprise, many light years away.

Day 7

Over the next several days Trip and T'Pol fell into a routine. T'Pol would do a scan early in the morning in an effort to find any sign of civilization. Failing that she would locate a source of water which they would hike in that direction.

At midday T'Pol would scan for any sign of edible food to supplement their food supplies. The fact that they were in a jungle was good. It had many different sources of food. They still had six days of their initial food supply left.

On those days when there was no noticeable water source to reach, they conserved the water and ate more fresh fruit, which often were quite juicy. At night they would settle into the same routine.

Trip would build a small fire with extra wood to keep them warm at night. T'Pol would gather any fruits and nuts that she could find. After eating something for dinner they would settle down for the night with T'Pol snuggling in Trip's arms for additional warmth.

What surprised T'Pol the most was waking up with Trip clutching her breast each morning. At first she wanted to ring his neck for violating her person like that, but on reflection she realized the pleasure it was giving her. She had called him on it the first day it happen.

"Charles! wake up." ordered T'Pol sounding angry.

"What's the matter T'Pol?" he asked her groggily.

You're groping me Charles." she replied.

"Huh? Oh! Don't you like it?" he asked as he began to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder and suck on her ear lobe. She began to shudder with the feeling. What was he doing to her? She was beginning to feel pretty good.

Each day would start out the same way. Trip would trail kisses down her neck. Each day that followed he would do a little more. This morning he included slipping his hand beneath her clothing to rub her stomach sensually.

T'Pol was feeling the excitement more and more each day. It began to dawn on her that he was once again playing with her, teasing her senses, making her want him. But each day she was able to resist the temptation,

but she wondered how he was able to stimulate her so. Her sexual desire cycle, absolute need every seven years, was still three years away. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Why was she then? Was it because she had been living with the humans so long that it had thrown off her mating cycle.

She had read once when she was study the human reproductive system that if you put twenty women together in the same living environment. After a period of time all their cycles would synchronized. Maybe something similar was happening to her.

She prayed that it wasn't so. There was a reason Vulcans only procreated once every seven years. There were more important things to do in life than to think about having sex all the time. It also reduce the friction between males seeking the female's attention.

But then again humans were considered an inferior species. They didn't live as long. They weren't as intelligent or as physically strong as Vulcans. But then again they had advanced so much faster in developing space technology then the Vulcans.

They had accomplished in one hundred years what it had taken them five hundred years. There was a consensus among one group of Vulcan scientists that the humans would pass the Vulcan Technology within the next one hundred and fifty years.

The Vulcan High Command thought it preposterous, but she believed it might be true. And although humans did think about sex a lot, they didn't necessary do it all the time. They were actually capable of going without sex for long periods of time.

The Captain and Charles hadn't had any in sixteen months that she was aware of. Was that why he was being so amorous with her now. Drawing her out of her shell slowly. Whatever, it was working.

She was beginning to want him, to feel him inside her. Why was she thinking like this? Was she beginning to experience a form of Parn Farr? Was their closeness causing her to prematurely bond with Charles? Was he becoming her mate?

Day 10

T'Pol woke up to the sensation of Trip beginning his exploration of her body. Once again he was doing more than the day before. He stroked her midsection. Then he moved on to her breast before moving south of the border. He spent the next twenty minutes there. It felt so good.

She began to think about her teachings. Why would they teach that this was so wrong when it felt so good? Why wouldn't one want to experience this feeling everyday instead of waiting for it every seven years? She wanted him so bad. Why won't he give her total pleasure and fulfill her?

"Charles please!" she begged. "Don't stop!"

"It's not time yet Polly." he replied.

"But Charles, I want you." she whimpered.

"Soon sweetie, soon." he whispered. He got up to prepare for the day's travel. T'Pol sighed as she laid there. Trip had awaken her womanhood. She wouldn't have thought it was possible, but he had. She wanted him so badly.

Day 13

Trip played the game for a few more days before taking T'Pol to new heights in sexual fulfillment. She couldn't believe it could be so good. Charles was a master. He made every spot on her body heighten her sensual experience.

When she thought she couldn't endure anymore, he took her even higher. When she finally did come with perfect synchronization with Charles, her orgasm lasted longer then ever before.

Never before had she felt the exhilaration of sexual fulfillment. In the past she was usually lucky if her mate brought her to an orgasm. They were usually only interested in fulfilling their own needs.

She laid there relaxing, trying to regain her composure before getting up to get ready for the day's activity. She laid there thinking how could any sentient being not want to experience what she had just experience.

It was only logical to want to experience it every day. She knew there had to be a logical reason as to why not partake in such activities, but at the moment she was at a loss to know why.

As she was getting ready to stand up Trip put a hand on her arm. "Are you ready for some more?" he asked her.

"What? Don't you have to wait a day or two before you can do it again?" she asked him a little surprised.

"No. Depending on the right stimulus, twenty minutes is more then sufficient time for a repeat performance." replied Trip smiling.

"Am I the right stimulus Charles?" she asked as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You're the perfect stimulus Polly. One could spend all day in bed with you." smiled Trip.

T'Pol couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always heard that Charles was a very good sweet talker, but she never realized that he could make one feel so good in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shipwreck with You**_

_red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Tucker and T'Pol

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: Tucker and T'Pol crash on an alien planet on the way back to the Enterprise, many light years away.

Day 21

They had been walking for hours that morning when they decided to take a break for lunch. T'Pol took out some of the fruit they had found the last few days. Food had become less plentiful over the past week.

T'Pol had gathered up what little she could find, they needed to find something substantial soon. Their caloric intake had been less then five hundred calories a day for the last four days.

As they were eating T'Pol took a scan for any signs of civilization. "Charles! My tricorder is picking something up in that direction." she shouted. Trip walked over to her and took a look.

"Good job Polly, maybe soon we will be able to eat a real meal soon." replied Trip as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

Day 24

It took them three more days to come to the outskirts of a small village. They could smell the aroma of food cooking. Their stomachs began to growl in anticipation. The only problem was they had no money for food.

They were guests on the last planet during their stay. They also had nothing of value to trade. They wondered what they should do next. They came up behind the stables.

"Polly, you stay here while I see if I can find us something to eat." Trip told T'Pol.

"Why don't we go together?" T'Pol asked dreading what Trip was about to do.

"Well if I do something stupid and get caught, then you'll be able to free me." replied Trip as he gave her a kiss.

"Be careful Charles." she replied.

Thirty minutes later Trip was back with some food wrapped in cloth. "Where did you get the food and why are you out of breath?" asked T'Pol a bit worried.

"Don't ask. The less you know the better." replied Trip smiling.

They quickly ate the food. Soon after they fell asleep against the back wall of the stable with T'Pol snuggled up in Trip's arms. Several hours later they were waken with a start. Trip felt someone kick him in the ribs.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" he asked the large man standing over him.

"You stole food. Take them away." the large man ordered his men. They reached down and pulled Trip and T'Pol to their feet. They were taken to the village jail.

Day 25

The large man walked into the room that contained Trip and T'Pol.

"Stand up you two. Why don't you tell me what you're doing here in Crescent City and why you stole the food?" asked the large man.

"My name is Charles Tucker and this is Polly. Our means of transportation was destroyed while we were traveling through the jungles west of here. We spent the last three weeks walking through the jungle to get here to Crescent City. We survived mostly on nuts and berries." offered Trip.

"How were you intending to make restitution Mr. Tucker?" asked the large man.

"We're willing to work if giving the opportunity." replied Trip.

"How long are you intending to stay around these parts Mr. Tucker?" asked the large man.

"Don't really know Sir. We were returning to our friends on the other side of the planet. We're hoping that when they realized that we're missing, they will come to get us." replied Trip.

"Alright I'll see what I can come up with. I know of a few places that are looking for some help. I'll arranged with the boarding house down the street to give you a room." conceded the large man.

"Thank you Sir, we really appreciate your kindness." responded Trip with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shipwreck with You**_

_red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Tucker and T'Pol

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: Tucker and T'Pol crash on an alien planet on the way back to the Enterprise, many light years away.

Day 60

A little over a month later Trip and T'Pol had settled into a routine in the community. T'Pol worked in a small restaurant as a waitress, a part time cook, and book keeper. It wasn't the greatest work in the world, but she was able to observe the culture of the people here.

The Vulcan data base had no knowledge of this planet. And as her Captain had once told her, it's more important to know the culture of the people on the planet rather than just the statistical numbers.

She kept a journal of her observation hoping that some day to add it to the Vulcan data base and Star Fleet's as well. Trip became a jack of all trades, master of none.

Anything that was broke he found a way to fix it and sometime improve upon it. He was really enjoying himself and the people too. He wondered how long it would take the Enterprise to find them.

Day 90

T'Pol couldn't understand it. She woke up nauseated again. This was the tenth day in a row she was sick. At first she thought it must have been the food that they had been eating.

It wasn't bad, but even since the first day it never really sat too well with her stomach. It had taken her several weeks to find a combination that wasn't too disagreeable with her stomach.

Then she thought maybe she had caught some virus that was passing through the village, but usually you only caught a virus during the cold season. The planet was going through it spring cycle the last sixty days.

Five years later

T'Pol was standing before the Vulcan High Counsel. They weren't particularly happy with her. She had violated just about everything her training had taught her.

They couldn't believe that one of their best young officers would succumb to the temptations of being with a Human. They couldn't believe that she would mate with the human and bear his children.

"Sub Commander T'Pol, do you know why you now stand before us?" asked the Official.

"To welcome me back to Vulcan." smirked T'Pol. During the last five years living with Charles she had picked up his sense of irony, a trait she quickly learned to love.

"Making light of the situation Sub Commander T'Pol will not release you from your transgressions. There are many serious violations in your conduct the last few years. I suggest that you take these proceedings very seriously." instructed the Official.

"On the contrary Sir, I am quite serious. To say that I'm very disappointed that it took five years to be rescued after Commander Tucker and I crashed on the planet returning from a diplomatic mission for the High Counsel is an understatement.

That I had to be rescued by another race and not by my own people who gave up all search efforts after only a few months is unspeakable. To say I'm not pleased with the actions of High Counsel is an understatement." replied T'Pol angrily.

"We don't have the resources to spend years looking for one individual. It was still inexcusable for you, an officer of high rank and standing, to dismiss your training and duties." scolded the Official.

"My responsibilities as a Vulcan officer ceased when you abandoned the search for Commander Tucker and myself. I had to do what was necessary to survive." replied T'Pol a bit obstinately.

Sub Commander T'Pol, you mated and bonded with a human. You lived together for five years sleeping in the same bed. You had three children together during this time. All were born separately. You are only supposed to mate once every seven years. How can you explain such a transgression of your training?" asked the Official.

"The human has a name, it's Commander Charles Tucker iii of Star Fleet Command. Base on my training I was only supposed to have the urge to mate once every seven years with my bond mate.

Yet shortly after crashing on the planet I found myself strangely drawn to Commander Tucker. His closeness, his touch, his scent were too much to resist. I needed him. I needed all of him." explained T'Pol.

"Nowhere in my training was I taught about the strong attraction with the human male. Their need to mate daily is overpowering. The intoxication of sexual desire was too strong to resist." continued T'Pol.

"But you were on the Earth ship Enterprise for nearly two years before. You never departed from your training then. You resisted all the temptations and there were more of them on the ship." countered the confused Official.

The High counsel couldn't understand why she could resist so many, but not to be able to resist one? There had to be an answer to why it happened. There had to be accountability. There was a price to be paid. But what sould be that price?

"Have any of you spent time with Humans?" asked T'Pol.

"We all have spent time with Humans. Though I believe none of us have spent more than a couple of weeks with them. Their scent was over whelming. It's very hard to be in the same room without having sense of smell numbed." replied the Official.

"Do you know why that is? It's because of all the Pheromones they give off. It's so potent because of their need to attract a mate for their daily sexual ritual. They thrive on having sex.

If you spend enough time with Humans you learn to tolerate the scent they are giving off. After a while you don't even notice it, but it's there. After a time you get conditioned to notice only one of them." explained T'Pol.

"You should be able to resist. You have a better mind than the humans, it's been trained not to respond to emotions. Sexual needs are an emotion." replied the Official.

"Where is the evidence that this is true? Has anyone ever study the effects of the Human Pheromones on Vulcan physiology? Besides myself no other Vulcan had ever served more then two month period with Humans.

The long term effects of being with them is mind boggling. You watch them acting out, having fun, appearing not to have a care in the world. You watch their work habits, lack of study, lack of routine,

you wonder how can they be so effective at their jobs. But in all honesty they can easily out perform a Vulcan crew who has spent years studying, working together, and drilling.

Even though we may have the superior mind they utilized their minds to a greater capacity. They have a greater capacity to be doing many things at the same time and to do them all well. Where as we primary focus on the task at hand.

Rarely do we do more than one thing at a time. They aren't afraid to try and fail. We are. It's why they will pass us by within a hundred years. They are truly an amazing people." replied T'Pol.

"You have our apologies Sub Commander. You are right. You are free to go." directed the Official.

**__**

The End


End file.
